


Arte contemporanea

by LizzyPavlova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bed Thoughts, F/M, Ghostquake, Post-Episode: s04e04 Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire, quakerider
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPavlova/pseuds/LizzyPavlova
Summary: Robbie è nella sua stanza alla struttura dello SHIELD e fissa il soffitto. A chi starà pensando?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver aperto questa fic che mi è venuta in mente subito dopo l'episodio 4. Amo questi due e spero che dopo la pausa lo vedremo di nuovo insieme perché Quakerider è la vita al momento. Se vi interessa, questa fic c'è anche in inglese!

Robbie era sdraiato a pancia in su sul letto e fissava il soffitto, studiandolo come se ci fosse stato un capolavoro di quell’arte contemporanea che non gli riusciva di capire. C'era davvero qualcosa che sfuggiva proprio alla sua comprensione, ma non era sul soffitto. Questo qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, era nella propria camera, la porta accanto.

Robbie sapeva che avrebbe dovuto pensare a Gabe. Avrebbe voluto pensare a Gabe. Aveva passato la propria vita a chiedersi come stesse suo fratello, a quello era abituato. Ma in quel momento, per quanto si sforzasse di concentrarsi sul suo fratellino da solo da qualche parte nella notte, l'unico volto che gli si presentava alla mente era quello di Daisy.

Era convinto che non poteva essere malvagia. Era proprio come lui, faceva la cosa giusta nel modo sbagliato. Ma c'era poi un altro modo? Non ne era sicuro: aveva visto lo SHIELD e aveva pensato che forse quello era l'altro modo, ma non era il suo e probabilmente neanche quello di Daisy. Si somigliavano tanto che per un attimo Robbie si chiese se fosse stato il destino a farli incontrare. Appena un secondo dopo rise di quell'idea.

Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare qualunque cosa fosse stato a causare il loro incontro o avrebbe dovuto odiarlo perché aveva il pensiero, il volto di lei stampato nella mente? Robbie non poteva costringersi a odiare Daisy. Era arrivata dal nulla per incasinare la sua vita e poi trascinarlo in mezzo a quella azione dello SHIELD, cui Robbie non sapeva nemmeno se volesse prendere parte. Nonostante tutto, quello che provava riguardo a Daisy era soltanto una leggera preoccupazione per il suo braccio e un'enorme curiosità. Robbie non era mai curioso di nulla, ma _doveva_ saperne di più su di lei. Non gli importava da dove venisse e cosa avesse fatto prima: aveva bisogno di sapere che tipo di persona fosse e perché stesse soffrendo. Voleva capirla, come quel capolavoro d'arte contemporanea che sul soffitto della sua stanza non c’era, perché sentiva che gli era così simile che non poteva semplicemente lasciarla andare.

Proprio come non passi oltre un dipinto senza almeno lanciargli uno sguardo.


End file.
